zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Haven
The Forest Haven is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. An island on the Great Sea, it is the home of the Great Deku Tree and the Koroks. Link sails to the Forest Haven to ask the Great Deku Tree for Farore's Pearl. Aware that Ganondorf has returned, the Great Deku Tree agrees to give Link the pearl after the completion of the annual Korok Ceremony to replenish the forests. Linder, one of the Koroks, enters and informs the Great Deku Tree that Makar has fallen into the Forbidden Woods. The Deku Tree, believing that Link's appearance at this time was not a coincidence, asks Link to rescue Makar. Link does so, allowing the ceremony to be completed, and receives Farore's Pearl. After that most of the Koroks leave with seeds they intend to use to plant new Deku Trees throughout the Great Sea. Hollo remains behind and will make Blue Potions for Link if he provides the Boko Baba Seeds need to make them. Link returns to Forest Haven later in the game in order to awaken Makar as the Sage of Wind. Later in the game, the spring water in the Forest Haven can be bottled and used to refresh the Withered Forest Trees scattered throughout the Great Sea. Also, the Forest Haven is the only place to find and catch Forest Fireflies. Link can also visit the Nintendo Gallery located here in order to view figurines of various characters and enemies in the game. The background music is a re-imagined score of the "Kokiri Forest" theme and "Saria's Song" slowed down and mixed with bagpipes and sitars. Theory Forest Haven is the new Kokiri Forest The Forest Haven and the Forbidden Woods might share some sort of connection to Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Inside the Forbidden Woods are structures that look like the homes of the Kokiri; the homes, which are stated by one of the Koroks to be their homes when they lived in the Forbidden Woods long ago, are the same shape as they are in the Ocarina of Time. It is possible that the Forest Haven was once the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. There is also a possibility that the Forest Haven is within the remnants of the original Deku Tree from Ocarina of Time, given that the entire area is inside of what appears to be a massive, hollow tree trunk. This may be hinted at by the presence of several Boko Babas immediately outside of the haven, in parallel to the Deku Babas encountered just before the Deku Tree in Ocarina of Time. The music outside of the Forest Haven also bears a similar tune to that in Kokiri Forest from Ocarina of Time. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends An 8-bit version of Forest Haven appears as a square on the Great Sea Adventure Mode map. As part of the ''Master Wind Waker DLC, it also appears on the Master Wind Waker DLC Adventure Map. es:Isla del Bosque Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations